


The Confrontation

by m7storyteller



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for history?  Or spoilers for the television show if you've never watched it...or rather for 2.09 'The Act of Treason'.  In which Jane confronts George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confrontation

"Boleyn, you've a visitor.", the guard said, through the grate in the door.  George stumbled in his hurry to get to the door, hoping that perhaps that someone had come to inform him that the charges against him had been dropped and he was free to go.  What hope he was feeling fled as the guard moved away from the door, revealing Jane, as she stood there with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, a look of scorn on her face.  
  
"Jane, my sweetheart.", he tried to smile at her, "You mustn't believe the rumors that are being spread.  You as well as I know that they aren't true."  
  
"Of course, I know they aren't true!", Jane snapped, her face flushing red as she tried to regain her temper, "I know they aren't true, George, but does Mr. Cromwell know?  Sir Richard Rich?  Do either of them know who you've truly been lying with?  For as far as I know, it certainly hasn't been me."  
  
"I'm sorry, my darling.", he starts to say, only to stop when he realized he didn't have anything he could say, as she stared at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"I am not your darling, I never was.", she glared at him, "I've been abandoned by my family because of you, because of the scandal you have brought upon me, upon them.   They believe that this is my fault, that I wasn't a good enough wife to you, so you've sought comfort elsewhere. You've brought ruin onto me and my family.  And you want me to believe you when you say you're sorry?"  
  
She stepped forward, waiting for him to move a little closer to the door, "Do you suppose, my darling husband, that if you that if you had been a better husband to me, that if you had treated me with a little more respect than you've treated your dogs, with some shred of kindness, that you wouldn't be in the predicament that you suddenly find yourself to be in?"  
  
George's eyes widened, "You, it was you.  You're the one who claimed I've been with Anne."  
  
"I didn't do anything but admit that you were having an affair.  If Mr. Cromwell was to assume that it was with Anne, then far be it for me to correct him otherwise.", Jane said, without the least bit of shame, "For you and I both know differently, don't we?  That you have been nothing but cruel and unkind to me, and you've left my bed for that of a man."  
   
They're both silent for a moment, before she calls for the guard.  As the sound of a door opening echoes nearby, she gives him one last look, "I would pray for your soul, but I truly hope that you rot in hell."  
  
She left him shouting her name, calling for someone to stop her as she exited the tower, feeling relief for the first time in months, knowing her nightmare was almost over.


End file.
